Worth The Wait
by RomeoJuliet713
Summary: Set after the events of 5x16. Disclaimer: I do not own the story or characters of Teen Wolf. All rights go to Jeff and his writers and MTV.
1. Tuesday Morning

It's been about two weeks since Lydia got out of Eichen house and she's been doing a lot of resting lately because she had to surgery close up the hole in her skull from the trepanation that Dr. Valack had performed on her. Her mom let her go back to school starting yesterday after the doctor's orders had cleared her to return, but she had to be driven by Stiles to and from school. It's Tuesday morning now. Lydia's alarm goes off. She wakes up reluctantly and sits up slowly. Then, she goes to reach for the alarm by feels another hand already turning it off. It feels familiar.

"Stiles?" Her voice quiet and confused. There's still a sleepiness to it as well.

"Yeah, sorry. I woke up about ten minutes earlier than usual and I…." He trails off.

She rubs her eyes and gets out of bed, she slips her feet into her slippers and goes to the bathroom. She returns after about eight minutes. Her face and teeth freshly washed and her bladder empty. She's also more awake now.

Stiles is sitting on the bed, but the light is still off. So, Lydia flips it on and starts looking through her closet.

"Should I wear a dress or should I wear a top and skirt?" She asks Stiles as she continues to search through her wardrobe.

He ponders for a minute before answering. "What about a cute top and jeans?"

Lydia gives him the most disgusted face. "I only wear jeans…. never." She tells him.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you in jeans in school before."

"Then, you obviously aren't paying as close attention to me as you think."

"No….I know I've seen you in jeans, Lydia."

She rolls her eyes at his ignorance and flips through her skirts and dresses.

"Flowy or tight?" She wonders out loud.

"Uh…." Stiles knows which he'd rather see her in, but he opts for the opposite. "Flowy. Definitely flowy."

Lydia's eyebrows furrow slightly and then she finds a black dress that's tight on top and flowy on bottom. She turns around and holds it up for Stiles to see.

"What about this?"

He nods, not believably so, though. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Fine? I want fabulous." She states, upset.

"Why so much black? It's your second day back to school, not your funeral, Lyds."

"But it **is** a funeral." She informs him. "The funeral of the old me. I'm done pretending not to care about you."

Stiles' face turns to one of confusion. "What? What do you mean you're done pretending not to care about me?"

"You know, I'm done pretending not to have feelings for you."

Stiles' eyes go wide and his mouth falls open ever so slightly. He's speechless for a good minute. "The ten year plan worked?" He accidently says out loud.

Lydia's eyes fill with confusion and she tilts her head like a puppy. "You had a ten year plan? What for?"

He swallows in embarrassment. "Ten year plan? What ten year plan? I didn't say anything about a ten year plan?" He knows it's totally not believable but he prays that it is because he never meant for Lydia to find out about the ten year plan to get her to fall in love with him.

Lydia just lets it go and starts undressing, which takes Stiles by surprise. "Uh...what….what are you doing?"

"Getting undressed. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh…..I don't know….I'm just gonna look the other way, okay?" He asks as he turns his head. "I didn't see anything I swear." He adds.

Lydia laughs. She changes her undergarments.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks, his head still turned away.

"Because…...you actually think I care if you see me in my bra and underwear. Are you forgetting that you've seen me totally naked….." She pauses, pulling her dress over her head. "...in the woods, remember?"

"Oh...I remember you were covering her boobs though and you had dirt all over you and your hair was a mess, but you still looked amazing all things considered. But honestly, I wasn't- I didn't see anything. I was too busy trying to make sure you didn't freeze to death because it was the coldest night of the year. I fell flat on my face trying to get my dad's jacket off of him so that I could give it to you, remember?" Stiles rambled.

"Hmmm. Good point. Well, I'm dressed now, so you can look." Lydia said. She grabbed a black pair of ankle boots and put them on. Then, she walked over to her mirror and turned on the curling iron.

"Should I put on some music or something? Do you want something to eat maybe?" She asked.

"Music…..yeah sure, why not? And uh, no, I ate on the way here."

"Are you sure? Cause I know you, Stiles, and I know that you'd rather make sure everyone else is fine before you take care of yourself."

"I swear, I ate Reese's Puffs on the way here."

"With or without milk?" Lydia asked as she placed her iPhone into her iHome and waited until it connected, so she could put on some music.

"With. In a bowl with a spoon, of course."

"And how did you manage to not spill any of it while driving?"

"I didn't. I spilled some milk on my jeans, but it's dry now." He said, looking down at his jeans to make sure. _Yup, it's dry now._ He thought to himself.

"Okay." Lydia said finally believing him. She searched through her music. "Any requests?"

Stiles shook his head.

Confident by Demi Lovato started playing.

"You listen to this?" Stiles asked, kinda surprised.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Nothing."

Lydia walked back to her vanity and started spraying her hair with heat protectant and putting it half up. Then, she began curling it.

It took her about twenty minutes to half an hour to finish curling all of her hair. Then she moved onto make up. She applied primer, then foundation, then she contoured her face and put on a translucent powder. Next she moved on to her eyebrows and then eyeshadow. She started with eyelid primer and went for a natural look and then applied a thin line of eyeliner. After that she curled her lashes and put mascara on. Then she applied a light pink blush and some bronzer. Finally she applied a nude lipgloss.

Stiles kept asking her why she had to put on **all that** make up. She told him she just liked to wear make-up.

They got in Stiles' car and drove to school.


	2. Romantic Poetry

When they walked into school Lydia was half expecting people to stare because they had yesterday, but maybe they weren't staring because she returned to school yesterday. But still she thought it was a little strange that everyone was looking in the opposite direction.

"What's going on?" She turned to some random senior.

"Everybody's trying to figure out how Allison Argent is alive because you know, she died last year." He stated.

Stiles and Lydia just looked at each other, confused for a moment before realizing what the boy had said.

"Oh my god." Lydia gasped.

"Allison." They said simultaneously.

The pair made their way through the crowd until they found the center where the pack was. And right in the middle was the dark haired girl.

Lydia pushed through Mason and Liam and hugged Allison. She was afraid of letting go because what if this wasn't real. What if she was dreaming?

Allison giggled and hugged Lydia back. "Hey, I'm so happy to see you." She said, pulling back from the hug.

Lydia's eyes filled with tears. "You're really back?"

Allison's smile grew, but tears also formed in her brown eyes. "Yeah…..I'm really back."

"Don't die again, okay?" Lydia asked and then hugged her again. "I missed you." She whispered in Ally's ear a single tear escaping.

"I missed you too." Allison said, tears spilling down her face.

During lunch they talked about how Allison came back, why she came back, and how they were going to defeat the beast. They also caught Allison up on all the pack drama that happened since she died.

Allison noticed how close her best friend her former lover's best friend were. "So….are you two a thing yet?" She asked, pointing back and forth between Stiles and Lydia.

The two just looked at each, unsure of the answer. They hadn't really talked about it. Stiles is still unaware of Lydia's feelings for him.

"Come on, Lyds, I remember you telling me how you kissed him in the locker room last year. You can't tell me that meant nothing." Allison teased.

Scott looked at Stiles and Lydia, confused. "You kissed and you didn't think to tell me?"

"She kissed me to stop my panic attack. It meant nothing." Stiles informed his best friend.

"But still…..you should've told me. I mean, you've had a crush on her since the third grade, dude!"

"I know….I know, but….I didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing."

"She kissed you! That is a big deal!"

"It meant nothing!"

Lydia and the rest of the pack watched as Scott and Stiles bickered over the kiss her and Stiles shared last year. It hadn't exactly meant nothing, but Lydia wasn't really too sure what it did mean, so she had played it off as nothing, which she was now regretting.

She bit her lip, nervously. She finally knew how she felt about Stiles, but she wasn't sure that right now was the best time to tell him. She wanted to make it special and romantic.

She got up and motioned for Allison to follow. They went to the nearest girl's bathroom. "Okay, so I recently realized that I have romantic feelings towards Stiles and I want to tell him, but I want it to be romantic and special. I want it to be like a scene from a movie or something." She stated.

"Okay…." Allison said.

"Well, other than the locker room, is there anywhere anything romantic happened between you two? Any songs that remind you of your relationship with him?" The taller girl asked.

Lydia thought for a moment. "That's it! I have the perfect idea. Thank you, Ally." She said, then hugged Allison for a quick moment before walking out.

The strawberry blonde went up to the library and started working on a playlist of songs that reminded her of her relationship with Stiles. It was a good thing she had study hall sixth period because this might take a while.


	3. She Finally Knew

The next day, they ran through the same routine. Stiles came over, Lydia got ready for school, they drove to school in the jeep, they went to all their classes and met up with the rest of the pack during lunch.

Except today, Lydia stole Stiles away from the table and brought him the boy's locker room. She set up the cd player she had Allison bring in and she put the cd she made with the playlist of songs that reminded her of her relationship with Stiles. Most were songs that played in her head during a few very key moments in her relationship with him. Some were actually playing during key moments. But either way, they reminded her of them.

She pressed play and then turned around to a very confused Stiles. She's Not Just A Girl by She Wants Revenge began playing. Stiles really got confused. "What's going on?"

"Would you like to dance?" Lydia asked, holding out her hand.

"Lydia, what's going on?" He repeated.

"Do you want to dance or not?" She stepped a little closer. _Damn it, Stilinski, you're ruining the moment._ She thought to herself.

He took her hand. And they began to slow dance to the same that played the first time they danced to at winter formal last year. But this time, Stiles wasn't obsessively crushing on a girl he had only a few conversations with. Instead, he knew Lydia and she was his friend, dare he say, one of his closest friends. So much had changed between them. She wasn't on a pedestal in Stiles' eyes anymore, she was his equal in every way. Though, she was definitely smarter than him, but she didn't hide it anymore.

Lydia remembered the first time they danced to this song. It was just after he told her that he knew how smart she really was and it was the first time any of her classmates had figured that out. He's the one who always figures it out. She smiled and nuzzled her head into his neck. He held her a little closer.

The song changed. I Could Live With Dying Tonight by Emma-Lee played.

Lydia recalled showing up at Stiles' door when she had nobody. She had wanted Jackson at the time. She was still in love with him at that point. And poor Stiles had thought that he had a chance with her, but he realized that he didn't. Lydia had been so in love with Jackson that was willing to die for him.

Again, the song changed. This time Midnight Starlet by Foy Vance played.

Stiles remembered Lydia discovering the jewelery and tv he had bought her for her birthday. She was very confused.

Lydia thought back to the moment she saw the bracelet on Stiles' desk. She had been incredibly confused until he said that he had gotten it all for her. Then, she hadn't known how to react.

And he told her how he'd be devastated if she died. He also mentioned that he'd go out of his freaking mind if she ever died. That was still true. She knew that now. She had heard him trying to call her back to life when they were in Deaton's clinic. But at the time she was only half alive and she thought she was hearing things, and to be honest, the thought of her screams having killed him made her want to die. It was Allison that talked her into returning to the living. But, God, Lydia had no idea that she couldn't bear the thought of losing Stiles until that night when he almost killed himself after Allison died.

She would lose her mind if he died. "Stiles, I hope you know that when you die I will lose my freaking mind." She whispered into his ear as they continued to dance.

"Really?" He pulled back and looked into her eyes, a sadness in them, but also love and confusion.

"Yes." She answered staring into his eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

She looked at his lips and back up into his eyes. Then, she licked her own lips. Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin was playing. Lydia had heard this song in her head the first time they kissed. She leaned up and let her lips meet Stiles'. His eyes widened before closing and melting into the kiss.

This time, unlike last time, they held the kiss for longer and there was some tongue. It got a little too heated actually. Lydia had to pull away before they made love in the boy's locker room.

When Stiles regained his senses he asked, "Why- why did you do that?" There was an innocent sparkle in his eyes and the sun shined on him just perfectly.

"Because…..I love you." Lydia's eyes met his with a pure love filling them. She finally knew what Allison had been talking about that night in the car.

Where's My Love by Syml started playing.

"I finally figured out what Allison was talking about when she was telling me about her and Scott's relationship. I figured it out when you came back for me in Eichen house."

"What- what are you talking about, Lydia? What did Allison tell you?" Stiles asked.

"Her words? Or mine?"

"Hers."

"She said and I quote remember what it feels like. The times you see him standing down the hall and you **cannot breathe** until you're with him. Or those times in class when you can't stop looking at the clock because you know that he's standing right out there **waiting for you.** Remember what that's like? Unquote. Then I told her no and she didn't understand. She asked, "What do you mean no? You've had boyfriends." And I told her, " Not like that." But now…..now I know, Stiles. And that's thanks to you." Lydia smiled.

To The Wonder by Aqualung played.

Stiles smiled with his eyebrows pointed up. It was the same smile he had given Scott after Lydia said, "Stiles saved me."

"Awww. Lydia, I love you too." He told her just before placing his lips on hers.


End file.
